1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a member with holes, such as polymethylmethacrylate, polycarbonate, or polysulfone member, and the process of drawing the member with the hole in repetitive steps to reduce the diameter of the holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is of particular benefit to provide members with the smallest possible holes for use in medical applications, as well as other applications. There have been methods to provide holes, such as through machining technology, laser technology or electron beam technology, but the holes have not been the minute dimensions required for some medical applications. The prior art methods have not been satisfactory in providing clean, consistent holes in material, such as PMMA or polysulfone for medical or other scientific applications.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a process for providing holes in a member through a series of repetitive drawing steps where the holes can be as small as desired with placed in the members predetermined.